A Second Pair of Wings
by DashCamp.ID-Brony
Summary: Scootaloo REALLY want to fly, and she was serious, only Rainbow Dash could help her but Rainbow Dash was busy too. Rainbow Dash can only choose one option. *full version of my stories can be found on fimfiction with the same title, note that all my stories here are first version of it*


**A Second Pair of Wings**

**Julian – CsCamper – DashCamp(IDBrony)**

* * *

"I WANT TO FLY!", a familiar shouting sound echoed through Ponyville's school. "Come on, Scoot. It's just not yer time yet." a small filly chased the orange filly pegasus, and small unicorn filly watching both of them, chasing around in circle. "Guys... I think you two should stop doing that.", the unicorn filly asked softly to her two friends, "FOR WHAT? CAN IT MAKE ME FL- *oof*?", the farm filly quickly jumped into the trotting lil' pegasi, stopping her from running any further, "Scoot! I kno' y'really want to fly, but jumpin'off the cliff ain't got you an answer".

Scootaloo sighed, she closed her eyes slowly and replied, "But... I don't know any other option, jumping off a cliff may gain me adrenaline, and perhaps it could help me to fly, like... burst of energy", Sweetie Belle trotted slowly to Scootaloo, "But I think you will be dead before you gain any adrenaline." She said softly to her friend, worried very much about her. "But guys, what can I do now? I want to be like Rainbow Dash, but with wings like this? I need more training and more exercise and-", "Why don'chu ask Rainbow Dash to teach you instead?" Apple Bloom interrupted Scootaloo's self lecture, "A Goodie-good idea!", Scootaloo shouted loud.

Scootaloo quickly went home with her trusty-scooter right after the school bell rang, she flapped her wing and started the 'motor', "ngguuunnngggg", she hummed softly, imitating her wing's sound. With the speed of 5 stallion power, Scootaloo dodged every single obstacle perfectly on her scooter, avoided the holes, moved through tree branches without hitting any, and arrived at the orphanage in one piece without making any causality. Scootaloo quickly dropped her saddlebag, and then quickly got on her scooter and went again.

Scootaloo slowed down her scooter and observed the cloud slowly, trying to find Rainbow Dash nap bed. Scootaloo scooted around ponyville, but she only saw the usual cloud, not Rainbow Dash's nap bed, and strangely, not a single rainbow was sighted that day, except for rainbow cupcakes which were currently on sale. "I wonder where Rainbow Dash is, it's unusual for her not napping on her cloud in this hours.", Scootaloo mumbled to herself. Unknown to her, Rainbow Dash was attending Cloudsdale weather conference, since she was the weather leader from Ponyville.

"Another boring conference, and... good! I already missed 5 hour of good nap, 5 hours of training and lunch.", Rainbow Dash mumbled slowly on her desk, she was attending the monthly weather team conference from all across Equestria, and Rainbow Dash was a representative from Ponyville. The conference was talking about the upcoming winter, and the duty of every weather team to prepare for this year. Rainbow Dash actually didn't really care about it, but her duty as Ponyville's Weather Team Leader and her element forced her to stay.

That day almost ended, and the head of Equestria Weather Team ended the meeting, "...and that's all for today, we'll continue about the upcoming winter tomorrow at 5...", "5 P.M?" Rainbow Dash interrupted loudly, she was really bored for the whole day, "No Ms. Rainbow, It's 5 A.M tommorrow", the head replied softly. Rainbow Dash was too bored that she suddenly lost her temper, "Are you joking? I must sit here listening to all of your toilet talk for another 10 hour?", she shouted out loud. The head was annoyed by Rainbow Dash's talk, but he tried to stay calm, "Yes, Ms. Rainbow, and please keep your mouth clean, it's not a talk in your neighborhood, and also, this is very important for everypony in Equestria, so, the leader of every weather team must attend."

Rainbow Dash digested the head's word slowly, and replied followed by an apology, "Sorry, but it's just I can't hold my boredom. Once again, I'm sorry for my behaviour". The head nodded slowly to her, he smiled a bit and announced loudly, "All Right Everypony, we meet here again tomorrow at 5 A.M to talk about the plan for Summer. Now, everypony dismissed.". Everypony flew out from Cloudsdale town hall, all of them were still energetic for the next except for Rainbow Dash, she flew as fast as she could to her home above Ponyville.

Not long, Rainbow Dash already arrived on her house's front door, before she unlocked the door, she saw a big balloon with Twilight inside. Rainbow Dash trotted slowly to the Balloon parking next to her house, "Twilight, what are you doing at my house?", Twilight opened her heavy eyes, she wiped her eyes and saw the blue pegasus face in front of her, "Oh, Rainbow Dash *yawnnn*, Good Night, sorry if I disturbed but somepony really wanted to see you.", Twilight then opened the blanket behind her, Scootaloo was sleeping quietly, small snores came out from her little mouth.

"Twilight, what is Scootaloo doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight, Twilight smiled a bit, and then replied to her, "Well... Scootaloo asked me where you were because she really wants to learn how to fly from you, I told her that you're attending a meeting in Cloudsdale, so you weren't in Ponyville. I heard about Scootaloo training plan from AppleBloom and... it was a bit dangerous, freefalling from a cliff to gain adrenaline to gains power to fly, silly huh? That's why we have been waiting here for 5 hours, Scootaloo has gone over the line this time and she really needs your help, I hope you can, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash sighed softly, she really wanted to help Scootaloo, but she had duty to fulfill tomorrow, Scootaloo was important but the Yearly meeting in Cloudsdale was very important as well. Her feelings was mixed, to chose between a friend or duty. Helping Scootaloo was important, but missing a single meeting would ruin Ponyville's weather plan. Attending the meeting would help Ponyville to upcome next year, but that would mean she abandoned her friend, betraying her element, she didn't know what to do.

"Twilight... Could you tell Scootaloo that I'm busy? I would help her next month after the whole meeting are finished.", Twilight shook her head slightly, " I'm afraid I can't, Rainbow. Princess Celestia messaged me to come to Canterlot tomorrow, Fluttershy is taking care of her sick animals caused by an epidemic, Pinkie Pie have to help the Cakes to send the cakes, Rarity is holding a Fashion Show in Fillydhelpia, and Applejack is busy because the 5th sign of Zap Apple will come tomorrow, I think I can only rely on you, Dash."

Rainbow Dash was very confused, she was in the middle of an argument in her mind, unable to hold, she quickly opened the front door and dashed in. She yelled out loud from her house, "Sorry, Twilight, I'm also very busy tomorrow, please tell Scootaloo I'm sorry, and also tell her that I promise that next time, I'll help her practice.". Twilight nodded softly, she then proceeded to return back to Ponyville, Twilight looked at sleeping Scootaloo, she whispered lowly in the filly's ear, "Sorry, Scoot".

"Good Morning everypony, we're all here to continue our meeting for next year plan, is everypony here?" The Head started the meeting with a short speech, he then proceeded to sign everypony in the room based on their weather team.

"Appleloosa"

"Here"

"Baltimore"

"Hare.. eh, here"

"Canterlot"

"Present"

...

...

"Ponyville... Ponyville, where's Ponyville's weather team leader?"

"I think she's not here Sir."

At the cliff beside Everfree Forest, Scootaloo was standing at the end of a cliff, she stared down the cliff, it was deep and dark, a complete darkness without a presence of light. She gulped, she then stepped back some metres, after putting on her helmet, Scootaloo quickly ran to the end of the cliff, tried not to be afraid, she jumped off, flapping her wing as fast as she could, diving down hoping to gain some momentum. But everything didn't go as planned, she was freefalling, her small wing couldn't do anything. Small tears came out from her eyes, leaving a trail of tear,"Sorry everypony", she sighed.

A second before she hit the ground, she felt her body became a bit lighter, she opened her eyes, "Am I dead?" she asked to herself. She opened her eyes wider, she was around the clouds, above the land, flying. She looked behind, her wings wasn't even moving, "Yo, Scoot, are you alright?", Scootaloo heard somepony speaking below her, she then looked down, she was holding a light blue body, and rainbow mane around the neck.

"Rainbow Dash, You're here!", Scootaloo yelled in surprise, she hugged Rainbow Dash tightly, another tears dropped from her eyes. "Come on, now. Don't cry, you're save, alright?", Rainbow Dash spoke softly, comforting Scootaloo on her back. "But.. Rainbow Dash,d didn't you have an important meeting you must attend?", asked Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash smiled a bit, she turned her head around, and spoke with confident, "You know Scoot, that meeting is very important, but betraying a friend, especially my 'lil'sister' ,wouldn't worth a year of organized weather in Ponyville.". "But.. Rainbow-", Scootaloo's reply was interrupted by a Rainbow Dash hoof, Rainbow Dash spoke even softer, it wasn't usual for Rainbow Dash to speak softly, "Scoot, it doesn't matter, as long as I have my friend, I will be a second pair of wings for them."

The End

*Author Notes:

Pretty late update eh? Welp... school (dag-nabbit), even I almost got no time for games, but well, better late than never right? This story is based on all of those Rainbow + Scoot feel story, and I decided to make one, and... enjoy, sorry for all the grammar mistakes.

Ciao


End file.
